<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lethe by Phelpsgirlxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069835">Lethe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx'>Phelpsgirlxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lethe - Freeform, Lost Identity, M/M, Memory Issues, Memory Loss, Mentions of Suicide, Multichapters, Slow Burn, Suicidal Intentions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't take the sadness anymore.</p><p>If there was a chance bathing in the Lethe would free him then he'd take that chance.</p><p>Takes place in the winter after Battle of the Labyrinth.</p><p>Better than summary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNINGS:</p><p>Something akin to suicide, not exactly suicide, but similar implications.</p><p>Hi, I wrote this quickly, and I've been writing more, but we'll see. Depends if people like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE</p><p>Nico felt selfish, but he didn’t care. </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t do it, but it was too late.</p><p>He’d planned it all out, and he was going to do it, it was too late to change his mind now. </p><p>Months of loneliness, desperation, depression and hurt had led to this moment, a quickly forged plan, one he couldn’t let go of. He knew it was selfish, but for once he couldn’t help it. He needed to not feel so despised all the time, and if this was the only way he could do it, then he would. If the only way he could forget his pain was to forget everything, then perhaps it was worth it.</p><p>Only two people were aware of the plan, Charon who’d been bribed with all the drachma Nico had been able to pool together, and one ghost, a random ghost that no one would ever think to ask. The plan was, in Nico’s opinion, perfect.</p><p>First, he’d appeared in the underworld along the shores of the Lethe where he’d met Marcus, an old ghost.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” The ghost asked with only a pinch of hesitation in his voice.</p><p>“I do.” Nico said, voice steeled.</p><p>It was too late to turn back, and he didn’t want to. This was his chance to escape, to forget the pain, to forget his feelings, to forget the distrust, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.</p><p>He knew once he bathed it would take him a few minutes to wake, but once he did his mind would be cloudly for a few hours, he wouldn’t be able to retain new information for a little while. He was banking on it.</p><p>Marcus would lead him towards Charon’s boat, and the bribed psychopomp would guide him out of the underworld, and then he’d be on his own.</p><p>“Then, it is time.”</p><p>Nico bowed his head favourably to the ghost, before he took the plunge. </p><p>PJOHOOTOA.</p><p>The boy woke to sirens and flashing lights, barely visible through blurred glass, but still noteable.</p><p>“Kid? Hey kid, what’s your name?”</p><p>The boy blinked desperately, but nothing came to mind.</p><p>“I-I don’t-”</p><p>He felt as if he was getting choked up.</p><p>Who was he?</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>“It’s okay kid, it’s okay.”</p><p>“Where-?”</p><p>“You’re in an ambulance okay, we’ll get you to the hospital soon okay, everything’s going to be okay.”</p><p>The boy didn’t know what to say, so he turned to the cuff on his arm, staring at it slightly. It was hurting him, he didn’t want it on, he wanted it off. As his fingers moved to the band to uncurl it, the man who had just spoken to him gently pushed his hand away.</p><p>“I know it hurts, but it’ll be over soon, I promise, okay.”</p><p>He made a muffled noise, but dropped his hand.</p><p>“Good, that’s good kid.”</p><p>The boy sighed, resting his head back on the pillow on the stretcher he was resting on. He felt dizzy, and he wanted to sleep, and despite the sirens, despite the lights, he managed it.</p><p>PJOHOOTOA.</p><p>When he awoke next, he was in a big open room, this much was obvious despite the curtains surrounding his bed.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>Gently he shifted on the bed, his bare feet gently hitting the floor as he tried to stand. For a moment it seemed as if he was successful before his knees buckled and he felt something shift in his arm, and he let out a short gasp of pain.</p><p>It only took a few moments before people were rushing around the curtains, many of them talking quickly.</p><p>He was carefully placed on the bed, and someone, a woman, was carefully checking his arm. As he looked at his arm, he felt nauseous as he saw the needle taped into it. He seemed to be attached to a bag of liquid by the needle, and to stop himself from vomiting, he looked away quickly.</p><p>“Hi kid, do you know where you are?” A voice asked from his left.</p><p>The boy looked over at them before he shook his head desperately. He could guess he was in a hospital, but he didn’t know where, he didn’t know why.</p><p>Why didn’t he remember anything?</p><p>“Okay, it’s okay. You’re in a hospital in Los Angeles.”</p><p>The boy nodded slightly.</p><p>“Do you remember your name?”</p><p>The boy shook his head.</p><p>The woman on his left turned to look at a man standing near the end of the boy’s bed.</p><p>“Can you get him a cup of water please?”</p><p>The man nodded, before he disappeared for a few moments. When he returned, clasped in his hand was an orange plastic cup, full of water. He passed it to the woman on his left, and she carefully helped him drink until the cup was empty.</p><p>“Okay, perhaps I should introduce myself. I’m Doctor Cartwright, do you remember your name?”</p><p>The boy thought for a few moments before he shook his head, looking desperate.</p><p>“That’s okay. You couldn’t remember it in the ambulance either.”</p><p>“Why can’t I remember my name?” The boy croaked looking earnestly at the doctor.</p><p>“You hit your head pretty hard. You were found outside of a record studio and you collapsed.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The boy could feel himself growing tired, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep again, and it was clear that the doctor could tell.</p><p>“Okay sweetheart, why don’t you go back to sleep? We have some people who need to talk to you in a couple of hours, but we can wake you up when they arrive.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“All right, make sure you don’t pull out your IV again though, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>With that, the doctors disappeared and the boy settled down into bed again, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.</p><p>He woke a few hours later to a gentle shake of his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey kid.”</p><p>The boy blinked blearily at the doctor in front of him, the one from earlier his mind helpfully supplied.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Can you sit up, there’s some people here to talk to you.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>The boy did as he was told, and a few moments later, another doctor joined them along with two police officers. They carefully looked at the boy, and then at the doctors.</p><p>“No memory at all?”</p><p>“Not that we’ve been able to see.”</p><p>The first officer nodded, and the second turned to him.</p><p>“Okay kid, we need to ask you a few questions.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Do you remember your name?”</p><p>The boy shook his head frantically. The officers intimidated him, he didn’t want them to be angry at him, he was scared of what they’d do if they were.</p><p>“Okay. Is this expected?” The officer asked the doctor.</p><p>“Yeah. He hit his head pretty hard, and we’re not entirely sure why it’s gone, but it lines up.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>The first officer turned to look at the boy carefully.</p><p>“Do you know how old you are?”</p><p>The boy shook his head again.</p><p>“Our guess is somewhere between nine and eleven, but it’s difficult to tell. He is extremely malnourished.”</p><p>“Right. Any scars?”</p><p>“Yes, a fair few. I can get you a comprehensive list if that’d be useful.”</p><p>“That’d be great, thank you.”</p><p>One of the officers was writing something carefully in a notebook before turning to look at Doctor Cartwright.</p><p>“There’s no missing persons reports that match his description, but judgying by,” the officer waved his hand at the boy, “he wouldn’t be going back to whoever he was with before anyway.”</p><p>The boy frowned.</p><p>“What- what’s going to happen to me?”</p><p>“You’ll end up in the system kid.”</p><p>“System?”</p><p>The doctor turned to look at the officers.</p><p>“Will need to be a specialised one, make sure you send Natalie, she’ll be the best to help him get a place that can… cater to his needs.”</p><p>The officers nodded carefully.</p><p>“Right, we’ll send her along later this afternoon.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The officers nodded towards the boy and shook hands with the doctor before they disappeared from the room.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a moment sweetheart.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>The boy twiddled his thumbs for a few moments before Doctor Cartwright reappeared with the nurse from earlier. He once again stood at the foot of the bed, carefully watching the boy.</p><p>“Michael, can you remove the IV, now he’s awake he’ll be able to eat normally.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Michael rushed to the side of the boy’s before he turned to look at him carefully.</p><p>“I’m going to remove the needle kid, but it might look a little gross. Do you want to look away?”</p><p>The boy nodded before turning to look at Doctor Cartwright who stood at the side of his bed.</p><p>“You know we might need to pick a name for you to use sweetheart, do you have any ideas?”</p><p>The boy shook his head, turning to stare down at his blanket covered feet.</p><p>“What about Oliver?” She suggested.</p><p>The boy shook his head quickly.</p><p>“Hmm, William?”</p><p>The boy shook his head again.</p><p>“I think he looks like an Elijah.” Michael commented from beside him.</p><p>“Elijah’s quite nice, what do you think kid?”</p><p>The boy thought for a few moments.</p><p>“Elijah’s nice.”</p><p>“All right, Elijah it is. If you change your mind, let us know, okay. It’ll take a few months until we can sort out a birth certificate and such for you, if you don’t remember by then. If you decide before the forms are fully sent off, we can change it.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Elijah said sincerely.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Needles done, how are you feeling Elijah?” Michael asked.</p><p>“Feels okay, thank you.”</p><p>“All right. Michael, if you can help him put the TV on then meet me at the reception desk.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>Doctor Cartwright disappeared and Michael carefully moved a small plastic tv attached to the ceiling lower down so it was eyeline for Elijah.</p><p>“Any idea want you to watch Elijah?”</p><p>Elijah shook his head.</p><p>“All right, let me have a look for you.”</p><p>Michael flicked through a few channels before landing on a bright cartoon and nodding satisfied.</p><p>“This is Spongebob, I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I have to go now, but I’ll see you later?”</p><p>“Okay, thank you.”</p><p>The nurse left, and Elijah stared at the screen for a few minutes, but he couldn’t focus. He couldn’t help but wonder why exactly he couldn’t remember anything. He couldn’t even remember being anywhere near a records shop, he couldn’t remember his parents either. </p><p>Why couldn’t he remember?</p><p>Was a knock to the head really enough for him to lose his memory entirely?</p><p>He shook himself slightly trying to relieve himself from the thoughts. He wasn’t an expert, surely if the doctors said it wasn’t unusual and said his memory would likely come back, then it would. He’d just have to hope it would.</p><p>PJOHOOTOA.</p><p>The next few days passed quickly, and he met his social worker, a nice woman named Natalie, who had been tasked with finding him somewhere to stay.</p><p>It was Friday, three days after he first woke, when Michael appeared from behind the curtains with Natalie. Over the past couple of days he’d realised there were other children on the otherside of the curtains, he’d played with a couple of them, a sweet girl named Catherine and a boy maybe a year older than the age Doctor Cartwright had chosen for him, ten. The boy was eleven and named Jake. He was nice.</p><p>Catherine had been discharged the day before, and Jake would likely be discharged that morning, and Elijah wasn’t entirely happy. He was going to miss having someone to talk to. Jake had shown him some comics Elijah had struggled to read and Catherine and he had dressed up as a pirate using some hats from the playroom down the hall with him. It was fun.</p><p>“Good morning Elijah.”</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“How’re you feeling sweetheart?” Natalie asked.</p><p>“I think I’m good.”</p><p>“Good, that’s great to hear. Now Elijah, I’ve found a couple to take you okay sweetheart.”</p><p>“You have?”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re names are Katie and Lisa, they’ve specialised in cases like yours. Katie’s a doctor so if you need anything she’ll be able to help you, and Lisa runs a hair salon. Their apartment is on top of the hair salon so you’ll always have someone home to help you.”</p><p>Elijah thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>It took a few hours but soon Nico was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from lost property, as well as some red converse as his old clothes had been thrown away as they’d apparently been beyond saving according to Michael.</p><p>“I’ll probably see you next week when you come in for your appointment with Doctor Cartwright, okay Elijah?”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you for helping while I was here.”</p><p>“No problem kid, take care of yourself, okay?”</p><p>Elijah nodded, before he was led out of the hospital by Natalie who spoke to a few doctors in passing as they walked. </p><p>Natalie finally led him outside the hospital, and he shivered violently for a few minutes as they made their way to the car.</p><p>“Oh sorry Elijah, we should have remembered you’d need a jacket, November’s slightly cold, even in California.”</p><p>Elijah just nodded, not entirely sure what else to say.</p><p>Finally, the two arrived at the social workers car, and Elijah was guided into the backseat and buckled in, before Natalie closed the door and made her way to the front of the car, and then they were off.</p><p>Elijah stared out of the window as Natalie drove, his eyes running over the landscape with a hint of desperation. He wanted to remember something, but nothing felt familiar at all. He sighed after a few minutes and rested his head carefully against the glass, hoping eventually everything would return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can I persuade someone to write summaries for me, I can't do it for shit.</p>
<p>Also I don't know how I feel about this fic, maybe it's a stupid thing idek... maybe ill delete it, but I've written six chapters and now I'm like argh</p>
<p>Anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO</p>
<p>Elijah shivered frantically as he landed with a thump on some grass, and he immediately scrambled to his feet. He felt nauseous. </p>
<p>Where was he?</p>
<p>The last thing he remembered only moments ago, he’d been sitting in his room at Lisa and Katie’s, and now he was… somewhere else? He cast his eyes around frantically attempting to pick up something familiar, surely if he'd blacked out and started walking he couldn't have got too far from the apartment, but he didn't recognise anything, wherever he was, it clearly wasn't Los Angeles.</p>
<p>As he looked around he finally met the eyes of a boy who was staring at him from across the clearing he had somehow found himself in. Behind the boy, a girl stood holding a bow and arrow and glaring at him as if he were a threat. Elijah took a step back. Why did she think he was a threat, she was the one with the weapon?</p>
<p>“Nico?” The boy asked, finally drawing Elijah's attention back to him.</p>
<p>Elijah turned to look at him again and he found himself staring at the boy for a few seconds before he shook himself.</p>
<p>“Bianca’s brother?” The girl asked, her face softening slightly.</p>
<p>Elijah looked at her for a moment. He didn't have a sister, at least not one he remembered.</p>
<p>For a moment Elijah debated not saying anything and going to look for an adult as Katie and Lisa had told him to if he got confused or lost, but curiosity was coursing through his veins. The people in front of him seemed to know him, although not a thing about them seemed familiar.</p>
<p>“Who’s Nico? My name’s Elijah. Where am I? Why did you bring me here?” He finally blurted, making the two stare at him as if he'd grown another head.</p>
<p>The boy with startling green eyes turned to look at Elijah.</p>
<p>“Elijah? What are you talking about? Your name is Nico.” He said, looking at the small boy as if he was dumb.</p>
<p>Elijah wanted to glare at him, he wasn't dumb even if he didn't remember anything. However, his manners won, and instead he shook his head frantically. </p>
<p>“Where am I? This isn’t Los Angeles, how did you get me? Where are Katie and Lisa?”</p>
<p>The two turned to look at each for a minute clearly having a silent conversation between themselves.</p>
<p>“Nico... I don’t know what you’re playing at, but get your sword out.” The boy said after a moment.</p>
<p>“What? I don’t have a sword? Katie and Lisa don’t even allow me to use knives, of course I don’t have a sword. You’re crazy! Can you just tell me where I am, I want to go home.”</p>
<p>“Nico this is geting ridiculous.” The girl said brushing a slight bit of hair out of her eyes, her hands still clasped tightly on the bow.</p>
<p>Elijah dropped to the ground, pulling his legs up to his chest, and burying his face into his knees, his eyes closed tightly. Perhaps if he closed his eyes tight enough he’d wake up in his bed and this would be over. He just wanted to be back in the apartment. He wanted to be home. He let out a soft sob. He was scared, he wanted to be home.</p>
<p>He’d only lived with Katie and Lisa for just over a month, but he’d been settling in well. They were both super nice. They’d bought him some clothes and they were helping him do school online. He was way way behind people at his usual age, and he was struggling greatly with reading, but they never made him feel lesser for it. He was enjoying maths though, and the basic science he was learning was fun, and Katie never hesitated to help him. Lisa had also helped him with what she called humanities, and she helped him look after his hair, including giving him a haircut so it wouldn’t fall into his eyes. He loved living with them, and more than anything he wanted to be back with them.</p>
<p>Elijah could feel his breath hitching slightly and he took a deep breath. He knew it was about time for his medication, but he didn't have it on him. </p>
<p>He wanted to go home.</p>
<p>As Nico dropped to his knees, Percy and Thalia shared a worried look. What on earth was going on with Nico? The boy was acting so differently to how he had just months prior when he had appeared on Percy's fire escape. The Nico in front of them seemed more... emotional. Not that it was a bad thing of course, sometimes Nico's lack of emotions apart from anger had scared the son of Poseidon, but the fact he seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack wasn't particularly better.</p>
<p>As Percy looked over the boy however, he surprise rose significantly. The boy looked nothing like he had when he’d seen him in August. His signature aviator jacket was gone, as were his skull t-shirt, battered converse and black jeans. Instead the boy was wearing white trainers, blue jeans and a dark blue shirt. For a moment Percy pitied him, he probably regretted not having a jacket on, it was cold in New York, but he quickly shook it off. He needed to focus on the matter at hand. However, he couldn't help but look closer, it only took a moment for him to realise the boy in front of him, while still skinny, was not frightfully so as he had been in August, and his hair had been cut and was soft and silky. The bags under his eyes seemed significantly lesser too.</p>
<p>Whatever had happened to Nico in the past couple of months seemed to be good for him. Percy was glad.</p>
<p>“Nico we need to-” Thalia began, before she yelped looking down at her feet.</p>
<p>Percy looked down too as the ground rumbled, and he pulled riptide out of his pocket. Nico who had briefly raised his head as Thalia yelped paled again as he saw the sword in Percy's hands and buried his face into his knees once more. Mrs O’Leary, who Percy had briefly forgotten about among the confusion barked loudly, and Percy turned to look at her, but too late he realised she’d been warning him, and the ground opened under the three children, and they fell into darkness.</p>
<p>Finally they stopped falling and it took Percy a few moments once the confusion had cleared to realise he was in a garden, one that seemed oddly familiar. He turned to look at Thalia wondering if she knew where they were, but she just shrugged. Nico who had finally stood didn’t seem to know what was happening either, and as his eyes cast around the garden he looked terrified, and his fingers curled up into his t-shirt, his breathing still unsteady.</p>
<p>“Where am I? Where did you bring me?” He demanded.</p>
<p>“Nico-”</p>
<p>“My name is Elijah! Where am I?! Tell me, please!” He begged, his voice borderline hysterical.</p>
<p>Percy opened his mouth to respond, but closed it hurriedly as a woman appeared in front of them. Her dark hair was curled, and she was beautiful although deathly pale. Familiarity swept over the son of Poseidon once again, and he scowled. It took him a few moments as he stared at her blankly before the answer came to him. He opened his mouth to ask why she had brought them to her garden, but closed it quickly as she began speaking.</p>
<p>“I am Persephone. Welcome, demigods.” She said, voice soft but commanding.</p>
<p>“What? What’s a demigod?” Nico asked frantically.</p>
<p>He had taken to twisting the bottom of his t-shirt between clenched fingers, and Percy wanted to groan in frustration. Whatever was happening to the boy, whatever game he seemed to be playing needed to end, they didn't have time for whatever the boy was attempting to do.</p>
<p>“Nico-” Thalia started, an agitated sigh escaping her.</p>
<p>Persephone held up a hand to silence her, before she looked at the son of Hades carefully, peering at him with dark eyes. The boy didn't seem to breathe as he stared at her, clearly attempting confidence but obviously afraid. Persephone's eyes narrowed as she moved closer to him, observing him for a few moments. Nico didn't seem to know where to look, so he turned to look at the ground, and Percy frowned. Only a few months ago the boy would have stared defiantly back at her without wincing, but now... now something was different.</p>
<p>“Ah, you selfish boy.” She finally tutted, realisation crossing her face.</p>
<p>She raised her hand for a second moving it towards his forehead, but before she made contact, she paused. Percy frowned. What did she know? Why was Nico acting so weird? Why had she stopped whatever she had been intending to do.</p>
<p>“Ah,” She said after a few moments, "I shouldn't," she said with a deep angry sigh before she waved her hand, and Nico disappeared into another shadow.</p>
<p>“Nico! What did you do to him?” Percy demanded, riptide clasped tightly in his hand.</p>
<p>“Do not point that sword at me Percy Jackson, and as for Nico...I sent him home.”</p>
<p>“Home? Nico has a home?” Percy asked carefully as he lowered his sword.</p>
<p>“Mmm, a pleasant place in Los Angeles, nice flowers in the back garden.” She murmured, slight dreaminess filling her for just a moment before she seemed to snap back to attention.</p>
<p>“How does he own a home if he’s like eleven?” Thalia whispered.</p>
<p>Persephone frowned at the daughter of Zeus for a few moments before she waved her hand, effectively dismissing the conversation.</p>
<p>Percy couldn't help but relax slightly with relief. Thalia might be immortal, but if Persephone wanted to, she could easily kill the girl.</p>
<p>“Now is not the time, I need you to do something for me.” Persephone finally said.</p>
<p>PJOHOOTOA.</p>
<p>Elijah shifted as he sat up in his bed. His eyes shot around the room and he sighed with relief as he realised everything was in place. Reaching behind himself he grasped his pillow tight to him, burying his face into it, trying to reassure himself. He was fine, he was home, he must have been home the whole time, people couldn't teleport.</p>
<p>He was home.</p>
<p>After a few minutes he shook his head, trying to clear his head. It must have been a dream. There was no other possible explanation, and he felt he would go mad if he tried to think of it any longer. He must have fallen asleep doing his online schoolwork, there was no other was no explanation. </p>
<p>Elijah quickly got out of bed, and ran to the mirror, dropping the pillow on the floor as he did. He reached the mirror and his reflection stared back at him for a few moments, and he sighed.</p>
<p>Just a dream.</p>
<p>An extremely weird dream, but a dream all the same. As much as he kept trying to dismiss it, it wouldn't leave his mind, no matter how much he wished it would. As he ran his mind over it, a thought stuck in his head.</p>
<p>Nico.</p>
<p>The boy and girl had called him Nico.</p>
<p>The name resonated with him, but there was no explanation for it. Why did he feel slightly attached to the name? He shook himself, trying to dismiss it, but it stuck.</p>
<p>Nico.</p>
<p>He looked at himself in the mirror again, looking at himself closer than he could ever remember doing before.</p>
<p>“Nico. Hello my name is Nico.” He murmured.</p>
<p>The name fit him, and he couldn’t explain why. He ran the name over in his mind for a few minutes before he nodded to himself.</p>
<p>No one had sent off for a birth certificate for him yet, they were hoping he’d remember something, but Doctor Cartwright had told him that as the days went on, the likelihood he would remember was decreasing heavily, and soon they’d have to sort out his papers. Doctor Cartwright said he didn't have to be Elijah, not if he found a different name he liked before they sent off the papers.</p>
<p>After a few moments, the boy nodded to himself again.</p>
<p>Nico.</p>
<p>He liked the name Nico, and he was sure if he asked Lisa and Katie they’d agree. His name could be Nico. </p>
<p>Finally pulling away from the mirror Nico moved from his room and down the corridor. </p>
<p>Lisa would be done with her work by now, and he needed his medication, plus he was getting rather hungry.</p>
<p>PJOHOOTOA.</p>
<p>As Percy left McHale’s and bid goodbye to Thalia he promised her he’d try and work out what on earth was going on with Nico. Something had clearly happened to the boy, and as much as he had enjoyed seeing the boy looking happier and healthier than he had the entire time he’d known the boy, it was worrying. The boy was acting as if he knew nothing of the life he had somewhat settled into just a few months prior.</p>
<p>He'd freaked out at the thought of holding a sword which was so unlike how the boy had seemed in the Labyrinth. In the Labyrinth the boy acted as if the sword had been an extension of himself, and Percy had been surprised by how well the boy fought. Now the boy was acting as if holding something so much as a knife was outside of his reality.</p>
<p>As he ran it over in his mind, Percy stopped dead in the middle of the pavement. If Nico was refusing to use a sword or a knife for some reason, he'd be helpless if a monster attacked, or worse. If Luke and Kronos found the boy, he'd be helpless. They'd discovered he was a son of Hades, and if they got him in whatever confused state he was in... who knows what they would do.</p>
<p>With a worried mind, Percy quickly made his way back to the apartment. Something would need to be done.</p>
<p>When he finally reached it he was immediately drawn into a tight hug by his Mom, and for a moment everything disappeared as he collapsed into her warmth. It took her a few moments, but she finally persuaded the boy to move to the couch with her. Nothing ever seemed as bad when he had his Mom with him.</p>
<p>“Where’ve you been sweetheart?” She asked softly as she ran her fingers through his slightly sweaty hair.</p>
<p>It took a good half an hour to explain everything to his Mom, but she nodded, listening carefully. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re okay Percy.” She finally said.</p>
<p>“Thanks Mom.”</p>
<p>He took a few more minutes to enjoy his Mom’s presence, his head resting on her shoulder as she continued her ministrations, before he pulled back. </p>
<p>“Mom, there’s something wrong with Nico.”</p>
<p>“Nico? The little boy who visited a couple of months ago?”</p>
<p>Percy nodded.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter with him sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Percy sighed for a second before he began again. As he spoke Sally listened carefully, not interrupting, but focusing on what her son said. He tried to pretend he didn't see the wave of concern wash over her face as he mentioned Nico, but he couldn't blame her. Whenever he looked at the boy he'd been worried for him, and he was sure his Mom had felt the same when she'd met him.</p>
<p>It took a few minutes, to explain the full situation as he'd seen it, but when he was done, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. His Mom didn't say anything for a few moments so he moved so laying back against the sofa.</p>
<p>“Okay sweetheart, okay, I know it’s difficult, and I know you want him to be happy-”</p>
<p>“I do, I really do. He seemed so much happier.”</p>
<p>“I know. Do you think there’s a way you could keep that but let him know he’s a son of Hades? He needs to know that he could be in danger.”</p>
<p>“I’m… not sure.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>The two Jackson’s fell silent for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Mom, do you think I should let him know he’s a son of Hades, but maybe not mention Bianca. I know he needs to know who he is, I know he needs to be safe, but he was acting as if he didn't know her. Is it better to let him live the lie?”</p>
<p>Sally ran this over in her mind for a few seconds. It would be nice for him to be happy, and she knew how much it had hurt Percy the first time when Nico had been so distraught about his sister’s death, and she knew Percy wouldn’t be able to do it again.</p>
<p>“I think you should speak to Chiron at camp, perhaps he’d have a better idea. Grief works in funny ways sweetheart, but I think something deeper is at play here. Grief wouldn't do all of this.”</p>
<p>Percy milled this over for a second.</p>
<p>“You’re right.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to drive you down?”</p>
<p>“Right now?”</p>
<p>“If you’d like.”</p>
<p>Percy sighed before nodding.</p>
<p>“Can I take a shower and then we can go?”</p>
<p>“Of course sweetheart, I’ll make you a sandwich for the drive, okay?”</p>
<p>“Thanks Mom.”</p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>PJOHOOTOA.</p>
<p>Within two hours, Percy was traipsing down the hill towards the Big House, his Mom promising to pick him up tomorrow. The camp was slightly colder than it had been in the city from the breeze near the water washing over it, and a thin layer of snow was beginning to cover everything as snowflakes slowly started descending from the sky.</p>
<p>As he reached the Big House, he knocked gently on the door and after a few moments he was met by the disgruntled face of Mr D, who despite the weather was still dressed in a bright tropical shirt.</p>
<p>“Chiron! Perry Johnson is here!” The man called over his shoulder, before he motioned for the boy to follow him into the house although it looked as if it physically pained him to allow him inside.</p>
<p>Percy followed him in, immediately making his way to the main room and scratching Seymour’s head for a moment as he waited for Chiron to join him. It took him a few moments, but as the centaur entered, a huge smile broke across the camp leader’s face. Percy couldn't help relax in the immortal's presence for a moment before he remembered.</p>
<p>“Ah Percy, to what do I owe this pleasure?”</p>
<p>Percy fidgeted for a moment not entirely sure how to start.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay my boy?”</p>
<p>“It’s Nico.”</p>
<p>“The son of Hades?” The centaur asked, a look of concern briefly flashing across his face before it was hidden again.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Explain.”</p>
<p>Percy did as best as he could, and as he spoke Chiron’s face broke into an unpleasant frown, and for a moment Percy stumbled over his words before he continued. The more he spoke, the more worried the centaur looked. He looked older and more concerned than Percy had seen him in a while.</p>
<p>“This is concerning news.” Chiron finally said.</p>
<p>“Chiron?”</p>
<p>“Kronos and his army are aware of Nico’s parentage now, are they not?”</p>
<p>“They are. He protected us in the Labyrinth.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes," he said frowning for a moment before his face relaxed slightly, "if they know his parentage, then it is crucial someone gets to him before Luke does.” </p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“I know, I know it would be better if he remained happy, and not knowing he's a demigod seriously seems to be helping with that, and perhaps to some extent we can keep that going, perhaps not mentioning Bianca if at all possible, but it is essential we get him safe. He needs to know who he is, whether he wants to or not."</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>The two fell silent for a few moments, and Percy could tell the centaur was desperately trying to come up with some sort of plan.</p>
<p>“What do you think caused his memory loss?”</p>
<p>Chiron opened his mouth.</p>
<p>"I can only guess, but I am sure if we are able to bring him to camp, then Will Solace would be able to get somewhat of an idea."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, you're right."</p>
<p>Chiron opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly as a sharp crack ran through the room and from the corner emerged Hades. The God's face was furious, and the screaming souls attached to his outfit seemed to hiss as the light hit them. Percy wanted to move from his chair, leave the room, but he knew turning his back on an angry god was one of his worst idea.</p>
<p>The centaur stared at the corner for just a moment at the God before he seemed to collect himself, and bowed his head respectfully.</p>
<p>“Lord Hades, how can we help you?”</p>
<p>“My isolant little bastard,” the God spat, “threw himself into the Lethe.”</p>
<p>Percy immediately felt sick. He knew how much Nico had missed his sister, but he hadn’t been aware of how bad the boy had been. To throw himself in the Lethe was practically suicide for a demigod. He also couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. He had promised Bianca he would help look after her brother, it was one of the reasons she had been okay with joining the hunt in the first place, but Percy knew he had done a terrible job of it. Sure, it wasn't easy trying to look after the kid who wanted to be left alone, but surely there was something he could have done. He could at least have made sure the boy was okay, or at least as okay as he could be. To throw himself in the Lethe... clearly the boy had been worse off than anyone could have imagined.</p>
<p>How hadn’t he known how bad the boy was suffering?</p>
<p>“We were just discussing Nico, yes.” Chiron told the God.</p>
<p>“He needs to be here, at the camp, and this time he needs to stay.” Hades told the centaur.</p>
<p>“Yes, we will of course do our best.” Chiron attempted to appease the God.</p>
<p>Hades seemed to attempt a smile but it came across as a grimace more than anything else. He seemed as if he didn't want to be there, and Percy knew Chiron clearly could tell, but was trying to hide it.</p>
<p>“I will not be able to restore his memory, it would destroy him if I did, as every memory, including the one’s wiped by the Lethe the first time would return. His brain wouldn't be able to handle all the information at once, he'd likely go mad. Plus, his... grief would likely destroy him.” The god told them, his voice firm.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Chiron reassured him.</p>
<p>“I would let the… boy,” Hades spat, “stay where he is, but unfortunately his Mother’s ghost was distraught, as was his sister. They claim he needs to be kept safe which he can't do without knowing his heritage, especially as my Father is out there coming to power. If the boy were to die, I’d never get any peace from either of them.”</p>
<p>Percy tried to stop a scowl from appearing on his face. He knew Hades was bad, but the fact he was so willing to let his son die if it weren’t for the fact that the boy’s mother would be distraught, was horrible. Most God’s wouldn’t get involved with mortal affairs, but Hades really seemed to take the cake. He definitely didn’t care about Nico, not unless the boy could do something for him, or in this case, prevent something for him.</p>
<p>“Very well Lord Hades.”</p>
<p>“Do not tell him anything about his past. He can know his full name, but nothing more. Do not tell him about his Mother or his sister, I do not need him coming to my realm or trying to raise the dead again.” Hades hissed.</p>
<p>“Very well.”</p>
<p>“Of course, he can know he is my son, he would be in danger if he did not, but he cannot leave this camp. If he were to do so, it would be disastrous. He would not survive.”</p>
<p>“Lord Hades?”</p>
<p>“His mind is...empty. He knows some things, but his education level is...abysmal. He has the mind of a teenager of course, but he needs to relearn things. He would not be able to protect himself in any sense of the word if he were to leave again. He would die.”</p>
<p>“Very well.”</p>
<p>“Speak to your campers, now, and when the rest arrive for the summer in a few months, anyone who makes my child obviously uncomfortable, enough that he will want to leave the camp will face my wrath. I promised Maria,” the god's voice broke for a second and he glared at them not to say anything, "I promised I would keep her remaining living child safe, and I intend to keep that promise."</p>
<p>Percy gulped.</p>
<p>“Very well.” Chiron repeated.</p>
<p>Hades paused for a few moments, but neither Percy nor Chiron took their eyes off the god. He seemed as if he wanted to say something else but wasn't entirely sure if he should.</p>
<p>“The boy must remain here until he is at least of age. If he were to leave he'd attempt to work out who he was, or he'd end up back where he is currently, I cannot allow that if he is to remain safe, without his memory...” The god trailed off.</p>
<p>Chiron frowned for a moment, clearly slightly confused, but he would never go against a god who was giving him a direct order, and it wasn't as if anyone would be harmed if he followed it.</p>
<p>“If I may ask Lord Hades, how old is Nico?”</p>
<p>“Eleven, he will turn twelve on January 28th.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Can he leave to go on trips and quests?” Percy asked.</p>
<p>The god turned to glare at him.</p>
<p>Percy looked back unwilling to show weakness to the Lord of the Underworld.</p>
<p>Hades finally broke off and sighed.</p>
<p>“It would be better if he didn’t go on a quest, but obviously that is beyond my control. He can go into the city and such, but other than that, he must remain at camp.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” Chiron reiterated.</p>
<p>Hades turned to them for one more second, giving them the address that Nico was currently living at, before he disappeared into a shadow just as Nico had done months previously. Percy shuddered slightly, it still wasn't a pleasant sight, it was slightly unnerving.</p>
<p>“Percy, head down to dinner, it should be starting soon, I will need to speak to everyone while they are eating.” Chiron finally said.</p>
<p>Percy nodded, not saying another word as he left the Big House and left Chiron alone to his thoughts.</p>
<p>PJOHOOTOA.</p>
<p>Percy was rather surprised when he entered the dining hall and realised there was no sign of Annabeth. He hadn’t managed to speak to her in a couple of days, but he’d assumed she was still at the camp. She'd been going to and from her Father's in San Francisco, but he'd expected her to be in New York for Christmas, even though she'd given no indication she would be.</p>
<p>“Hey Percy!”</p>
<p>He quickly turned on his heel, and smiled as he saw Travis and Connor Stoll bounding towards him with their relentless amounts of energy. </p>
<p>“Hey guys, how’s it going?”</p>
<p>“Good, we’ve just been pranking Michael in the Apollo cabin.”</p>
<p>Percy shook his head good naturedly. He really didn’t want to know what sort of prank the boys had played on the son of Apollo, but he knew the aftermath wouldn't be pretty, Michael was known for holding rather fierce grudges.</p>
<p>“Wait, I thought he wasn’t a year rounder?” Percy said after a few moments.</p>
<p>“He’s not, but he’s visiting for the holidays, he wanted to check in on Will, see how he was doing being head healer.”</p>
<p>“Ah." He said after a few moments.</p>
<p>The three walked together towards the dining pavilion in comfortable silence before Percy broke it once more.</p>
<p>"Hey, quick question. Where’s Annabeth?”</p>
<p>“Oh, she’s in San Francisco, she had to visit her Dad for some reason or another.” Connor explained, waving his hand dismissively.</p>
<p>“Ah, okay.”</p>
<p>“Why are you here Percy, by the way?” Travis enquired.</p>
<p>For a moment he considered telling them before he shook his head. It was better that Chiron told them, the centaur was used to dealing with the two, and he'd want their focus on him when he let everyone know. If Travis and Connor thought they already knew everything and didn't pay attention... well Percy didn't want to even consider the consequences.</p>
<p>“Chiron will explain when he arrives.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Well, we better head to our table. Talk to you later?” Connor said as they reached the pavilion.</p>
<p>"Sure, see you."</p>
<p>As he sat and ate, Percy couldn’t help but think about everything that was happening. Partly, he felt as if it were his fault. If he had saved Bianca, or done a better job of looking after Nico like she’d requested, they wouldn’t be in this mess, but he knew it wasn't entirely his fault either. He wished he'd been able to look out for the boy as Bianca had wanted, but he couldn't, not when the boy so vehemently refused it.</p>
<p>Percy tried to shake the thoughts of the son of Hades, but it was proving impossible.</p>
<p>Poor Nico had been so distraught he’d essentially tried to erase who he was, without killing himself. He’d not realised how bad it had been, but he knew he’d have to make it up to the boy, even if it might be difficult to do without explaining exactly why he felt the need to keep the boy safe. He knew he could manage it though, and Annabeth would have a plan to help, she always had some sort of plan.</p>
<p>As dinner ended, Chiron still hadn't appeared, but Mr D clanged a fork against his diet coke making everyone turn to him, some wincing at the horrific noise that echoed around them.</p>
<p>“You all have to stay here. You can mingle between the tables for all I care, but do not leave until Chiron dismisses you or I’ll turn you into a dolphin. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>Calls of agreement echoed around the room, and Percy sighed. He stood from his table and shook his legs before making his way to the Apollo table. He hadn't really managed to speak to them since the battle the previous summer, and he'd been slightly worried. Will had been extremely close to Lee, definitely closer than he was to Michael, and Percy had been slightly worried. Lee had been the head of the Apollo cabin since Will had arrived many years beforehand, he'd practically been a surrogate parent to the boy.</p>
<p>“Hey Will.”</p>
<p>The thirteen year old son of Apollo smiled at him brightly, and Percy felt relief pass over him. </p>
<p>“Hi Percy! This is Austin, he’s my new brother. He came a few weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“Hi Austin, I’m Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.”</p>
<p>“Yo.”</p>
<p>“Have you met Kayla?” Will asked with a frown.</p>
<p>“I think maybe in passing, hi Kayla. Where’s Michael?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he went to talk to Connor and Travis, something about his archery set, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Percy murmured, remembering the boys saying they’d targeted the son of Apollo in one of their pranks.</p>
<p>“How’ve you been Percy? How’s school?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, good, thanks. What about you?”</p>
<p>Will’s face dropped for a second before he brightened up again.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’ve been running in the infirmary now. It’s fascinating.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Glad you're enjoying it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, although there haven't been too many injuries since summer ended.”</p>
<p>Percy smiled at the son of Apollo before turning to the other two and drawing them into a random conversation. He found out fairly quickly that if he mentioned music, Austin would happily keep the conversation going. It was a relief as his mind wouldn't release his thoughts of Nico.</p>
<p>Finally, Chiron emerged and the campers all immediately turned to look at him without the centaur even calling for their attention. Percy briefly wondered if it was some sort of camp record, but he brushed it off as the immortal began speaking.</p>
<p>“Thank you for waiting. Now, I have some important news, and if anyone breaks the rules of what I am about to say, there will be dire consequences.” He said, turning to look at the Hermes table trying to relay just how serious he was.</p>
<p>“How dire?” Travis called.</p>
<p>“If you are to break it, then Lord Hades will hold you directly responsible.”</p>
<p>Travis and Connor shared a look and gulped. The two were pranksters, sure, but they’d never do anything that could have too strong an implication on them. Angering Hades was too far even for them. The idea of spending eternity in the fields of punishment was threatening to literally everyone. There was no way the children of Hermes would risk it, and Percy felt relief brush him once more. Nico didn't deserve any more trouble.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Connor said after a few minutes.</p>
<p>Percy cast his eyes around the room and noticed everyone looked solemn and were staring at the centaur intently, very unusual for a camp full of children with ADHD.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Now, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades will be returning to the camp.”</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Will’s face light up, and he frowned for a moment. He hadn’t been aware the son of Apollo even knew Nico, let alone the fact the boy would be pleased that he was returning to camp.</p>
<p>“How come? I mean, not that he’s not welcome, but why are we being told?” Travis called.</p>
<p>Chiron frowned for a moment, but seemed to come to a conclusion within himself.</p>
<p>“Nico di Angelo threw himself into the Lethe, although we are not sure how long ago.”</p>
<p>Murmurs broke out across the room. Percy turned to try and discreetly look at Will, and saw the boy had tears in his eyes, and Kayla had slipped an arm around her brother in an attempt to comfort him.</p>
<p>“So he has no memory?” Cecil Markowitz asked from where he was seated at the Hermes table.</p>
<p>“Yes, but there is more to it than that. Nico di Angelo has been in the Lethe before. When Nico was eight years old, his Mother was unfortunately killed, and he and his sister Bianca, who died last year for those who remember, were bathed in the Lethe before being placed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for seventy years.”</p>
<p>Percy gulped. He couldn’t imagine how much of a shock it must have been to the children of Hades to reappear in a world so different to the one he’d been born in.</p>
<p>From the Athena table, Percy noticed Malcolm pale, as he realised exactly the connotations of what that meant.</p>
<p>“Nico’s mind would not handle the strain if he discovered anything about his past, hence why Lord Hades is not restoring his memory. I have been asked to make sure no one mentions Bianca, or their Mother to the boy if anyone is aware of information about them.”</p>
<p>“What should we do if he asks?” Pollux asked from his table.</p>
<p>Percy had hardly recognised the boy. It had always been unusual to see the son of Dionysus without his twin brother Castor, and since his twin’s death Pollux seemed to have lost a lot of weight, the bags under his eyes were extremely prevalent, and overall he just looked devastated.</p>
<p>“I’d recommend just saying you do not know. I will repeat the same and tell the campers when they come for the summer. Now, Lord Hades has made it clear that Nico is to stay at camp, and he is to feel welcome.”</p>
<p>Travis and Connor frowned at each other, but nodded towards Chiron. The boy would be staying in their cabin, so they’d keep an eye on him. </p>
<p>Percy was kind of glad the boy would be staying in the Hermes cabin. Sure, Hermes children tended to be troublemakers, but they were also loyal. Connor and Travis may play pranks and steal, but they'd never physically hurt the boy, they'd look out for him, they knew the limits, especially now they were older.</p>
<p>“Anyone who drives the boy from camp will also be in trouble.”</p>
<p>Chiron paused again and ran his eyes over everyone present. Everyone murmured their agreement.</p>
<p>“I know this will be unusual, but I implore you to look out for the son of Hades. Nico’s education levels will be low, he had not had much in terms of education in the twenty first century before the Lethe, and now he will have all that he has managed to since he was found.”</p>
<p>The room fell into silence for a while and Chiron was looking out across the room.</p>
<p>“If anyone has any questions-”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do! What will he be doing for education?” Malcolm asked.</p>
<p>“Ah, well he’ll be enrolled in school online along with the rest of the year rounders. If he needs help however Malcolm, if you’d be willing to help him-”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Malcolm responded immediately.</p>
<p>“Thank you my boy. Now, Annabeth and Clarisse will be retrieving the boy and should, if there are no issues, return within the week, less if they can manage it.”</p>
<p>“Retrieving him, where is he?” Will asked.</p>
<p>“Los Angeles. He was transported by Persephone to New York, but she sent him back.” Percy told the boy.</p>
<p>“What? He was here, and they sent him back and now they’re sending someone to get him. Why not bring him to camp themselves?” Travis asked.</p>
<p>“Now Travis, it is not up to us to question the gods.” Chiron told the boy calmly.</p>
<p>The son of Hermes shook his head furiously but didn’t raise another objection, and Chiron let out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>Percy briefly debated mentioning that when he’d last seen the boy he’d insisted his name was Elijah, but decided against it. There was no way Clarisse would not persuade the boy his name was Nico, so Percy assumed by the time the boy arrived at camp, he’d be going by Nico again.</p>
<p>“Very well, go enjoy the rest of your evening.” Chiron said, dismissing the campers who all slowly made their way to the doors and left the dining pavilion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please review and leave kudos if you liked it.</p>
<p>should i delete this</p>
<p>idek</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please review and leave kudos if you liked it :D</p><p>also he changes back to being Nico instead of Elijah at the beginning of the next chapter, just as a heads up. in case you can't stand his being referred to as that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>